


Warmth in a cave made of snow

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, FTH 2019, Fandom Trumps Hate, Illustrations, Long-haired Bucky Barnes Appreciation, M/M, Stealth Suit Appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: Bucky warm against him, the barrier of the tac gear gone, the hard planes of muscle of his back under Steve’s hands. Protect him. Keep him safe. It’s still a litany.Illustration for the haunting 'Love Among The Ruins', by Carelica
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 34
Kudos: 220
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2019





	Warmth in a cave made of snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carelica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carelica/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Among the Ruins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929495) by [Carelica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carelica/pseuds/Carelica). 



> Dear Carelica,
> 
> Thank you for bidding on me and requesting an illustration for this tender and wonderful scene in your story!! I'm so happy to finally present this art to you and I hope it reflects your vision for this beautiful, important moment - you worked so hard on bringing the story to life, I hope so much that I did it justice for you ♥
> 
> Thank you also to cobaltmoony and ellebeesknees for the cheering and beta, and to the Mods and organisers of Fandom Trumps Hate, who put so much work into FTH every year and whose efforts help to raise much-needed funds for some amazing causes ♥

**[Twitter](https://twitter.com/_artgroves_/status/1219239841872973824?s=20) | [Tumblr](https://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/190362683544/bucky-warm-against-him-the-barrier-of-the-tac) | [Dreamwidth](https://alby-mangroves.dreamwidth.org/81643.html)**


End file.
